


Hermann the Grouch

by sarinamydear



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarinamydear/pseuds/sarinamydear
Summary: Newt attempts to put together a costume for Hermann





	Hermann the Grouch

Hermann was suspicious, and rightfully so, when Newton told him not to worry about his Halloween costume this year. He had brushed it off by assuming that it was simply to make him more amenable to going to the Shatterdome Halloween party with him, something he was planning to avoid in favor of getting actual work done. He did not in his worst imaginings think that Newt would try to pitch him something like this.

“There is no bloody way I’m getting into that thing, it's disguising!”

They were still in the lab. Hermann was just finishing up some equations that he would now need to transcribe into digital form that the holoprojector could then translate into the breach model when Newton came in pulling a cart with what was supposed to be his answer to the question of Hermann's costume.

“Aww come on, man! It’s not that bad!” Newt said while flourishing the lid off the aluminum garbage can sitting proudly on the cart. “All you gotta do is wear your parka and stick this on your head and voila, you’re Oscar the Grouch!”

“Absolutely not!” Hermann made a face at the smell wafting from the now open can, using his cane to knock the lid out of the biologist's hand and back in place in the hopes that it would stifle the smell of curdled milk. “Bloody Christ, Newton, it smells like you just stole it from the mess hall.”

“Yeaaaah, that’s because I kinda did,” Newt said with a sheepish grin. “I sprayed it with Febreze though so it should totally be fine!”

It took every ounce of self control the man had left not to strangle him right there. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't even look at the man, his gaze shifting to some samples floating in formaldehyde so he wouldn't have to see the eagerness in his eyes and the way his excitement seemed to manifest itself in his very blood, making it impossible for him to stand still.

“And how, pray tell, will I even move around in that thing?” He finally asked, though he dreaded the answer.

“Oh, easy!” Newt said brightly, seemingly oblivious to the rage boiling beneath his lab partner’s skin. “That’s what the cart is for. You just sit in it and I’ll push you around!”

That was the straw to break the camel's back. Newton honest to God expected him to sit in a filthy trash can - really the Febreze was doing jack shit to improve the smell, if anything it made it worse - so he could push him around like an invalid! Hermann sputtered with anger and disbelief, and if looks could kill, well, at this point Newt would have stood a better chance mano y mano with a kaiju.

“This is the absolute, most idiotic thing I have ever heard you come up with!” he shouted, advancing on him with fire in his eyes. Newt started retreating, finally getting the hint that this was maybe not a great idea.

“Jesus, Herms, calm down,” he said as he stepped backwards, his hands raised in a placating gesture. “Just think about it ok? It’s simple and inexpensive and fits you perfectly!”

In lieu of justifying that with a verbal response, Hermann took to chucking nubs of leftover chalk at his lab partner as he fled out the door, his shouted ‘I'm going, I'm going! Jeez Herms’ echoing through the halls in his wake.


End file.
